


the cameras are rolling

by ultskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I lOVE MY PARENTS, M/M, Short, based on that one two kids episode, jisung is a bit of a tease, minsung - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultskz/pseuds/ultskz
Summary: ”what if i kissed you right now?”a short drabble based around that one touchy minsung two kids room episode.





	the cameras are rolling

_“what if i kissed you right now?”_

jisung’s whisper fluttered between them, the tone soft and cautious, and minho felt the words hit his heart with a thud. it was a heaviness that filled his heart, a hint of sadness. jisung’s eyes were shimmering before him, and minho couldn’t drag himself away. even though he could see every ounce of heartache in his boyfriend’s eyes, minho kept the eye contact, even if it was for the fact that jisung’s eyes were unbearably pretty.

“you can’t, you idiot.” minho hissed back, regretting it a few nanoseconds later as he felt jisung’s grip tighten on his neck. minho’s eyes hinted at the direction of the camera a few feet in front of them, both of them knowing that it was recording their every move. 

“i know, i know. i just wanted to ask what would happen if i did.” jisung moved his hands upwards from minho’s neck, trailing his fingers on his boyfriend’s skin, leaving hints of electricity in his path. he placed them on either side of minho’s face, and a small smile bloomed on his face as the older boy’s heart beat increased slightly, the pound being felt between the two of them. 

“i would’ve beat your ass, that’s what would’ve happened.” minho whispered, not entirely being truthful in his words, but leaving out the usual insult at the end because jisung was just being too damn soft and it was sending the other into a gay panic.

jisung tugged minho’s head forward, their breath now ghosting each other’s skin, the centimetres that set them apart now too big of a gap. all of a sudden, minho regretted his previous words, and had the urge to lean forward and kiss the other, camera or not. they’d delete the footage, or something. it wasn’t imporant. now, if he could just touch jisung’s lips with his own-

the younger chuckled. 

“sorry, min. we said no kissing, remember?” he smirked, feeling a wave of confidence overcome him, and withdrew his embrace, creating a vast gap between himself and the gaping lee minho, who sat annoyed and disappointed, wanting to reach out and grab jisung again. 

“cameras are rolling, lino. later.”

han jisung could be soft and indecisive, and put thought and love into their relationship, minho thought. but like he had just proven, he could also be a snarky prick when he wanted to.

minho scowled and jisung giggled. he’d make it up for the both of them later.


End file.
